Downtown
Downtown is a song by Petula Clark that will be featured in New New York, the fourteenth episode of Season Five. It will be sung by Artie, Blaine, Kurt, Rachel, and Sam. Source Lyrics Rachel (with Artie, Blaine, Kurt and Sam): When you're alone, and life is making you lonely You can always go (downtown) When you've got worries, all the noise and the hurry Seems to help, I know (downtown) Kurt (Artie, Blaine, Rachel and Sam): (Ooh) Just listen to the music of the traffic in the city (Ooh) Linger on the sidewalk where the neon signs are pretty (Ooh) How can you lose? Kurt and Sam: The lights are much brighter there You can forget all your troubles, forget all your cares (and Rachel: So go) Rachel (and Artie, Blaine, Kurt and Sam): (Downtown) things'll be great when you're (Downtown) no finer place for sure (Downtown) everything's waiting for you Artie, Blaine, Kurt, Rachel and Sam: Downtown, downtown Blaine (With Artie, Kurt, Rachel and Sam): Don't hang around and let your problems surround you There are movie shows (downtown) Kurt (With Artie, Blaine, Rachel and Sam): Maybe you know some little places to go to Where they never close, (downtown) Artie (Blaine, Kurt, Rachel and Sam): (Ooh) Just listen to the rhythm of a gentle bossa nova (Ooh) You'll be dancing with him too before the night is over (Ooh) Happy again Artie and Sam: The lights are much brighter there You can forget all your troubles, forget all your cares (With Rachel: So go) Rachel (and Artie, Blaine, Kurt and Sam): (Downtown) where all the lights are bright (Downtown) waiting for you tonight (Downtown) you're gonna be all right now Rachel and Blaine with Artie, Kurt and Sam (Artie, Blaine, Kurt, Rachel and Sam) Downtown... (Downtown) Rachel: Downtown! Rachel and Blaine (Artie, Blaine, Kurt, Rachel and Sam): (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-a-oh) Downtown (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-a-oh) (Rachel: Ba-dap-baw!) Downtown Blaine (Artie, Kurt, Rachel and Sam): (Oooh) And you may find somebody kind to help and understand you Rachel (Artie, Blaine, Kurt and Sam): (Oooh) Someone who is just like you and needs a gentle hand to (Oooh) Guide them along Artie, Sam, and Rachel: So maybe I'll see you there We can forget all our troubles, forget all our cares So go Rachel (and Artie, Blaine, Kurt and Sam): (Downtown) things'll be great when you're (Downtown) don't wait a minute for (Downtown) everything's waiting for you Artie, Blaine, Kurt and Sam: Downtown, Downtown, Downtown, (Rachel: Downtown) Downtown, Downtown Artie, Blaine, Kurt, Rachel and Sam: Downtown! Gallery Tumblr n2g18nouxD1rke5cmo3 500.jpg Tumblr n2g18nouxD1rke5cmo4 500.jpg Downtown.jpg Tumblr n2fwavjSKk1r4ezfzo4 1280.jpg Tumblr n2g18nouxD1rke5cmo1 500.jpg Tumblr n2fo1j9U0s1qe476yo4 1280.jpg Tumblr n2g13gB8Lg1rojy6eo7 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr n2g0imkM1N1r2kmp7o3 500.jpg Learren lea darren lea is such a cutie pie.jpg Klaine decide on a threesome!.jpg Klaine decide on a 3some!.jpg Tumblr n2fw0iBE9z1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n2fxlacSdK1r4wgrao10 1280.jpg Tumblr n2fuhxcsje1rke5cmo2 500.jpg Tumblr n2fuhxcsje1rke5cmo3 500.jpg Tumblr n2fxqoxLXX1qeyubto3 1280.jpg Tumblr n2fxqoxLXX1qeyubto2 1280.jpg Tumblr n2fxqoxLXX1qeyubto1 1280.jpg Tumblr n2fxdoSYDc1r4gxc3o1 500.jpg Tumblr n2fyamPFwX1qe476yo1 500.jpg Tumblr n2fuhxcsje1rke5cmo1 500.jpg Tumblr n2fwp1zJo71r4ezfzo4 250.jpg Tumblr n2fwp1zJo71r4ezfzo3 250.jpg Tumblr n2fwp1zJo71r4ezfzo2 250.jpg Tumblr n2fwp1zJo71r4ezfzo1 250.jpg Tumblr n2f6y8JAEG1qg49w0o1 500.jpg Tumblr n2fwkb3ALd1r4ezfzo4 1280.jpg Tumblr n2fwkb3ALd1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr n2fwkb3ALd1r4ezfzo5 1280.jpg Tumblr n2fqik28e11s2kl5wo1 500.jpg DT4.jpg DT3.png Tumblr n2g3ctmxNK1qg49w0o9 1280.jpg Tumblr n2g3ctmxNK1qg49w0o8 1280.jpg Tumblr n2g3ctmxNK1qg49w0o7 1280.jpg Tumblr n2g3ctmxNK1qg49w0o6 1280.jpg Tumblr n2g3ctmxNK1qg49w0o5 1280.jpg Tumblr n2g3ctmxNK1qg49w0o4 1280.jpg Tumblr n2g3ctmxNK1qg49w0o3 1280.jpg Tumblr n2g3ctmxNK1qg49w0o2 1280.jpg Tumblr n2g3ctmxNK1qg49w0o1 1280.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:New New York (EP)